Ella and Iggy
by Juliet Brahm
Summary: What happens when Ella and Iggy get trapped under a table in a collapsed shed? Eggy. AU Rated T because I'm paranoid


Oh my god, that had turned out so badly. Why couldn't the whitecoats have executed a better surgery, so that I could still see? Now I was stuck in this tiny area were Ella and I were practically sitting on top of each other. It wasn't that part that I minded. It was more like the feeling that she didn't like me in the same way I liked her.

It was Max's birthday, so I had wanted to make her something special. Something that would keep her mind off of being leader, saving the world, things like that. So, I'd built her some fireworks. But since I'M FREAKING BLIND, I had accidently set the timer early.

We were staying at the Martinez's, and I was listening to some music. Ella and I were inside the shed, getting supplies for the party. I pulled out a table, and set it up. Even though I'm blind, I could still make my way around places.

Ella's voice suddenly flooded my ears and I turned off my music. "Iggy, can you come here? I want to show you something."

If it had been a member of the flock, I would have said something like well, I guess I can heard it, you know, since I never SEE anything. But this was Ella. Already my heart had quickened. I chastened myself. Since the first time that I had heard Ella's voice, I had liked her.

I told myself that she didn't like me in that way. Anyway, why should a beautiful (supposedly. I just guessed. I've felt her soft hair in passim and shook her olive skinned hand, and they were beautiful.) Completely normal, sweet girl like a mean, strange, and winged person like me?

I walked over to her. "Iggy, do you remember when the whitecoats took me to their lab?" I felt a flash of anger at that memory. At least I had beaten her captors to a pulp, I thought.

"Yeah….." I said in an aggressive voice. I winced inwardly. Great, good job Iggy, now she thinks you're an angry moron. However, I could hear the smile in her voice when she said "Well, they did something to my hands and now …..Their weird. Earlier, I picked up a rusted shovel, and when I wished that it wasn't rusted, it just poof, became brand new! And I think Thatthewhitecoatshadmadeitsothaticanrestorethingsandimightbeabletorestoreyoursight." She said so fast I could hardly understand her.

Suddenly, I heard a loud click. I turned my head toward the fireworks that I had stupidly brought with me into the shed. In seconds, I had grabbed Ella and pulled us underneath the table.

BOOM! The fireworks set off, destroying the shed. I pulled Ella closer to me, my arms around her, and with my wings around us, protecting us from harm. The shed fell down, onto the table, which sagged under its weight.

I blushed when I realized that I was hugging Ella, and let go of her. She moved to a sitting position next to me.

"Iggy, Ella, you guys alright?" I heard Fang yell at us.

"Yeah, except for that a freaking shed fell on us, and at any second the table we're under might crumble and crush us. Other than that, I would say we're good."

_It will take us some time to move the shed without crushing you. Hang tight. _Angel telepathically said to me. All I did was think back _okay._

I sensed that Ella's head had turned toward me. "Hey Iggy, you okay?" "Yep, just peachy." Oh man. I could just see... no no hear the disgusted look on her face. **Note. Ella's face is not disgusted. Not sure she really understood what Iggy was saying.** "Iggy, would it be okay if I try to restore your sight?

I only thought about it for a moment. "I've only ever had a few wishes. This is, like, my second wish that I want. Of course you can try!"

With that said, I closed my eyes, and instantly felt Ella's hands on them. A stinging sensation then began to sting my eyes, but then Ella took her hands away from my eyes.

I opened them, and there beside me sat Ella. I gasped. She was so much more beautiful then I had thought. My imagination had not done her justice. She smiled at me. My heart did an even faster pitter patter. I looked straight at her.

"Wow, your eyes are gorgeous." Ella then squealed and hugged me. Too bad it was a short hug. I then saw her blushing. I COULD SEE!

"Thank you." She smiled. "Hey Iggy, what was the first thing you wished for? Maybe I could help you with that too?"

I smiled for what the millionth time today? I then looked at her again and said "This is." I proceeded to swoop down and kiss her. Her eyes widened, and then closed. She put her arms around me, and all I could think about was how I wished I could never leave this shed.


End file.
